


Secret date

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Aw, how cute?





	Secret date

Our tale starts in the kitchens at Hogwarts, Dobby and his girlfriend Winky are planning to sneak away for a date.

Winky asked, "Buts what if theys notice?"

Dobby reassured her, "Theys won't even notice wes are gone."

Winky smiled. "Thens I say oksie dokesies."

Dobby grinned. "Thats is so wonderfuls, I will plans the whole thing."

Winky said, "I looks forward tos it."


End file.
